A Winter's Song
by Seriously Jacqueline Frost
Summary: The just of everything is A) Don't read this unless you've seen Frozen or Rise of the Guardians or don't mind a spoiler or two. B) This is after Frozen, before Rise of the Guardians. C) The summary of this story is Elsa kills Hans, fakes her own death, makes herself look like a boy, Jack finds her, Pitch and Hans are back (you have to read to find out how). Come on and read!
1. Chapter 1: The Back Story

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello everyone! This is my first story on that is actually going to be here for you to read. I hope you enjoy and realize that this is before Jack joined the guardians and after what happened in Frozen. There will be spoilers, you have been warned.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. They belong to the amazing people who gave us these characters to twist and construe into our own little, sick ways for stories.**

Chapter One:

After Hans was defeated, not much can be said for what happened in the castle. We all lived happily ever after, or at least that is what we want you to believe. My sister ends the tale there, hoping the information about me dying is never told. However, I am here to tell you that tale.

We sentenced Hans to the prison, where we hoped he would stay for a proper trial. Our thoughts proved wrong as there was a spy among us who set him free. That spy, part of my royal guard, soon was sentenced to exile. Hans was not found until a note appeared on my desk. It was a note from Anna, telling me that Kristoff was kidnapped by Hans and she didn't want me to worry about her. She swore she could handle it.

I went where the people told me they saw her go. Sadly, she was knocked out, as was Kristoff. I couldn't strike a deal with Hans, so I did what was necessary for a sister to do. I froze Hans heart and watched as he slowly froze to death from the inside out. Then I staged my own death, making it seem as if a battle happened.

All I heard as I ran from that cabin was a loud, piercing scream from Anna. Lord knows it broke my heart, but I just couldn't let her know I killed someone because I couldn't get them to agree. That would make me a monster in her eyes.

From the villagers around, I've heard the news Kristoff and my sister married. Everyone was saddened by the news of me dying, but the world continues to revolve. I have changed my hair full white, cut it to the nape of my neck, and started to dress up as a boy on the countryside. This way, I know Anna can live her life fully as she would not realize who I am.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Oh no! Only a little flash chapter, tsk tsk of me. Keep on reading, because this slowly gets larger and larger as the tale continues. Don't forget, the biggest couple here is Jack and Elsa. Leave comments and questions if you wish for them to be answered from the lovely couple in my author's note of the fourth chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Start

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello everyone! I'm glad you're back for another chapter of this fanfic. This is when the true story happens, so be prepared!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. They belong to the amazing people who gave us these characters to twist and construe into our own little, sick ways for stories.**

Chapter Two:

While harvesting the beans, in the dead heat of Summer mind you, I stared across the dam. My mind wondered to my snow palace I left behind. Was it still there? Most likely not, I thought, the heat is rather humid and the snow would barely last. I am even barely lasting.

Yet, I wanted to touch that snow again. I wanted to feel free again.

I had to laugh at myself. I let everything go before hand, and now look at me. I'm bound again as if I was a caged animal. I decided then that night, I was going to visit a mountain and reclaim the thought of being free. A free spirit such as that from my childhood. A spirit named Jack Frost, who gave me courage to try to control my powers.

The stories would continue on and on about these great guardians and how Jack actually aspired to become one. Yet, he never did and was happy about never having that problem. The problem of being handled by a group of other figures of childhood as they told you what to do.

After I finished picking the beans, I turned them into the family of the farm I stayed at and started on my way. Of course it was not easy, so again I let go of my powers. Ice following me, slowly but steadily. It felt as if Jack Frost himself was following me.

When I reached a perfect mountain, it was morning and my stomach growled. Me, being a once princess and queen, I didn't know how to hunt. I did know from Kristoff how to sell ice and that is what I did. This continued for a perfect time. I was myself in my castle of isolation. Then there was me in the marketplace who was referred to as "You stupid boy!" for my prices, but they still bought the ice.

I couldn't help but think that one day though, that a frost designed appeared on one as I was harvesting it in a perfect square for a customer. My mind raced to the thought of Jack Frost creating his tricks. I got a good laugh from thinking and believing Jack Frost was near. Sometimes I would hear a hearty, joy filled laugh as I watched the Frost move on the ice blocks.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Oh no! Another chapter that is kind of short, tsk tsk of me. Just keep up the reading and remember my promise of larger chapters. Also, don't forget, the biggest couple here is Jack and Elsa. Leave comments and questions if you wish for them to be answered from the lovely couple in my author's note of the fourth chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting of the Frost

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello everyone! I'm glad you're back for chapter three! Here is where the true fun starts, I hope you enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. They belong to the amazing people who gave us these characters to twist and construe into our own little, sick ways for stories.**

Chapter Three:

(Jack's POV)

Her powers were unimaginable. Who knew that there was a human, like I? I had to give a laugh as I jumped up. This person, who I couldn't tell was a man or a woman for a while there until she opened her mouth, was amazing and far better skilled than I was. Every night I would listen to her sing as she fixed up her castle of snow with items she just bought. A bed, paintings, and more. And every night, after she was done and asleep, I would ask the moon why was she able to be human and seen, and I was not?

Like usual, I never got a reply back. The moon never really spoke, and of course no one saw me because, he, they didn't believe in a man who bought snow to them and nipped at their nose.

Letting out a sigh, I continued to watch the way she moved. It was like an enchantress who was slowly taking my ice, beating heart. She turned, mumbling something about me. How she loved my work and wished she could do the same. Little did she know I wished I had her power to also do the same. Hell, I just wished for her to notice me at least once.

Apparently I got my wish as I saw her walk straight towards me, as I clung to a windowsill. "Jack Frost?" She questioned as she stared at my blue tunic that had snowflakes sparkling. I blinked, as she did. We both were at lost for words now. I didn't know what to say as she was the first to see me. She probably didn't know what to say because my lips were iced shut from the thought of someone noticing me.

Standing there for what seemed like forever, I finally opened my mouth. My voice was raspy, as I will admit I was scared. "You...you can see me?" I questioned back to her. She threw her hands in the air as I saw a large smile appear on her face. It gleamed with a light that I wanted to touch.

(Elsa's POV)

I could just stare at this boy, no man. He had to be past the age of puberty as when he talked I heard a deep sound that was cherished in my ears, and heart. Apparently, Jack Frost, seized my heart into his own hands. However, I could not let him see this. He was only a spirit, and I was hearing and seeing things from not getting much sleep due to working around the palace. "I must be dreaming," I said as I placed my hand on my forehead and turned from him.

Walking away from the window, I heard it open and then footsteps. Turning back I felt my breath stop. He was real. His hair shined ice white, with what looked like snowflakes in it. The tunic that covered his torso was covered in a snowflake designs, and he wore a pair of brown pants. No shoes covered his feet, and his skin was paler than my own. "I'm sorry to intrude..." He trailed off as I noticed he set something down against the wall of my castle.

"You did not intrude, Jack Frost. If I did not want you in," I snapped my fingers and an icicle came close to where his own special friend was, "I could've very easily kept you out." I smiled as I saw where the icicle left off on him. It was a nice site, to be back in control of something for once.

"Cutting it close there don't you think?" He asked as he stared down at his almost impaled junk.

"Taught you a lesson, did it not?" I retorted back to him. A small chuckle could be heard from his lips and I swore it sounded like bells. Shaking my head, I sat on the feathered couch and I started to think.

Jack Frost was around since about the beginning of time, according to the books I have read, so maybe he knew more than I did about these powers that I possessed. "You seem to be deep in thought, are you okay?" He asked as he waved his staff in front of my face. I looked up to see his eyes, they were like frost that blinked and changed every few seconds. The time allotted as I stared into his eyes and he just stood there. "You're very odd, you know that?"

Blinking out of my thoughts, I realized that maybe I should not get too close. I should just use him. "I'm sorry Jack Frost, my name is Elsa," I felt stupid for giving him the full name, but I was sure he didn't hear the story about me being dead.

I got blinks in return. "Elsa..." His voice trailed as he looked around, "you're supposed to be dead." His eyes then refocused on me. I felt the heat of the stare as I realized he knew about what happened.

"Jack, it was something I had to..." I stopped as I bit my lip. I didn't owe him anything. My eyes turned sharp, I was hoping that maybe ice shards might come out and stab him. Yet, they didn't and he just stood there looking confused at me. "I don't owe you an explanation. I only owe Anna one, and that is when she sees me," I then decided to add, "if she sees me."

I could feel the ice chills in the air and I could tell he wasn't very happy with me. "Anyway, what do you know about my sister?" I asked as I glared. I didn't even know if he knew about me. If he did, he never showed up to help me control my power, so why did I care. Yet, his interest of anger towards what I did made me curious. Crossing my arms, I stared at him and watched his movements. He moved carefully around the room and let his eyes never leave me as he circled me like a lion to his prey.

"Your sister was the last to believe in any of us at a time when the guardians were attacked. The moon called and asked for my help, I answered but didn't take the vow to become one." He looked up at the ceiling, where the sky could still be seen through the ice. "You stopped believing for a while there after your parents died." My heart jumped a bit. How could he have known about that?

My eyes turned towards him as he smiled. "After that, they kept tabs on Anna, not you. You didn't really believe in them that much anyway."

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I told you the chapters will keep getting longer. Just keep up the reading and remember my promise for larger, longer chapters. Also, don't forget, the biggest couple here is Jack and Elsa. Leave comments and questions if you wish for them to be answered from the lovely couple in my author's note of the fourth chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4: An Insight

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello everyone! I'm glad you're back for chapter four. I appreciate you guys reading this fanfic, and I hope that y'all (yes I'm country, sue me (not really though, I prefer not to be sued) enjoy this chapter!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. They belong to the amazing people who gave us these characters to twist and construe into our own little, sick ways for stories.**

(Pitch POV)

I had to chuckle at the site of finding Jack Frost. The globe showed his face clearly on the screen and it made my heart jump with glee. He was the weak link in the group called The Guardians and I wanted him.

He was jumping around a white castle, stuck on a mountain. Yet, when I looked closer not only was it a white castle, but a light blue mountain. This meant it was snow. I was shocked as I thought about it. There was truly noway that Jack Frost could do something like this.

"It's her," I heard the voice say behind me. Turning, there stood the once Prince of Southern Isles. He agreed to help me get revenge on Jack Frost and the guardians as they defeated me fifty years ago.

The plan was not simple, as I was still working out the details. Hans was to be the puppet. The puppet that might as well die in the process. He was keeping me going, however, and I needed him to stay away from my own darkness.

"Her?" I questioned as he stepped up beside me. His auburn sideburns flexed with his smile as he stared at the globe. A woman then appeared in the image and I knew that she would be the weak link in Jack's defense.

The way he stared at her when he came into the window, he was fascinated. She was another like him. I even had to admit, she fascinated me. She was human, with powers. Her sky blue eyes sparkled and her hair was an extreme whitewash blonde. "Her name is Elsa," Hans replied to my question.

"And?"

"She is the one we need to take out first. Jack Frost has nothing on her."

(Elsa POV)

"I didn't believe because my parents were dead," I said with an icy glare in my eyes. Little did he know as I stayed cooped up in my room, wanting everything to end as Anna sang the song she did basically every day to get me out. "Anna would come to my room, asking me to build a snowman, even she must've lost her faith as she didn't start out with that question." My emotion was rearing more toward the ugly end of myself. I could feel the power coursing through me with an ice chill. "She was depressed as she sang, and in the end asked if I wanted to build a snowman."

I turned on my heels away from Jack, so he wouldn't see a small tear drop from my eyes. No one was to see my cry anymore, no one. I wanted things to be different, to be able to forget that and remember the memories after I destroyed the snow storm. When Kristoff and Anna first kissed, when Anna punched Hans, and when the whole kingdom accepted my powers.

"Elsa, everybody has their past," Jack said as he came up behind me and touched my shoulder. A chill went through my body as I stepped away from him. "I lost my life to saving my sister," his eyes looked down. No mischievousness was in his eyes like most of the conversation with him. It was replaced with something else that I couldn't put my finger on. Was it mournful? I blinked at the look as it didn't fit him.

"Then how are you standing here?" I questioned, trying to figure him out.

"The man in the moon was the one who put me here. I was raised from the ice cold water." He gave a small chuckle, that sounded almost dark. "Most people would be ecstatic to be alive again, but I wasn't." He tapped his staff against the ice floor and frost formation formed through the ice. "I couldn't see my sister anymore, as she was older and married. My parents were dead, and as for the townsfolk," he paused to add a sigh as he looked right into my eyes, "I was invisible."

I felt pity for him, but then again I couldn't. He might not have had the choice of being invisible, but at least he was. He didn't have to hide in castle walls until he finally had to become king. Jack was lucky, and I thought this strongly.

Crossing my arms across my chest, I walked towards him. I poked at his chest with each word that flew out of my mouth. "You were invisible," one poke, and he was pushed back a step. "You had the chance to watch your sister get married," another poke. This continued as I went into a rant about how lucky he was. He got to see her children, got to see how happy his sister was with her husband. I didn't get that chance, I missed my sisters wedding. I will miss the birth of my niece or nephew. I wouldn't get to see them grow up.

The last poke had him against the wall, as ice was covering his chest. I was surprised he wasn't already icicle of his former self. Then I remembered, of course he was made of ice. How could you freeze Jack Frost who was technically ice?

I then decided to use my forearm against his neck as I got close to his face. "Don't you dare complain to me," I hissed as he blinked. He was astonished, apparently, from this side of me. Jack soon recovered from his astonishment and in the blink of my eye we had switched place. It was my turn to look astonished at him.

His eyes were in thin lines as he looked at my face. Settling on my lips, I didn't know what to do when he slammed his lips on my own.

(Anna POV)

"Kristoff, she's out there somewhere," I stated while looking at my husband. His brown eyes looked too calm as he stared at me. Shaking his blonde, shaggy hair that was underneath his crown, I had to hold back my anger. Why was he not worried about Elsa like I was? I clenched my hands into fists as I turned to the window to look at Arendelle. It shined in the Spring, and made me smile, but ache. She was out there alone.

I heard a sigh as Kristoff came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "Anna, I have all the guards out on search for her. No one has found them." I could hear his own ache in his voice, "You have to think of the baby and not leave. I'll lead another group tomorrow where you think she is." I had to deal with this as I looked down at my own stomach.

Slowly, everyday, it was growing. I knew if I couldn't find my sister that this child would be named after her, if it was female. However, I had to remind myself that Kristoff was right. He should be able to find her, he went on the adventure with me before to retrieve her.

I let a smile slip on my face as I remembered that. He would do anything for me, something that I loved. With a kiss on the top of my head, he let me go and walked out of the room.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**As the chapters continue to enlarge so do the amount of characters that will be entering in. What is going to happen between Jack and Elsa? What is, or actually, shall Anna and Kristoff's baby's gender be? What is Pitches' evil plan? Keep reading as everything will be unfolded soon. The questions for our two love birds have been closed and there will be no questions answered as no one sent in a question. Tsk, tsk on you guys, and gals. I still love y'all though. Keep up on the reading! **_


End file.
